


Party Favors

by InkyJustine



Series: Grahamscott Prompt Bingo [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Drugs, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, background Hayden Jones/Nathan Prescott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Warren was drunk and looking for his friends and if he'd been less drunk and less preoccupied, the moaning behind the door would have warned him to keep it closed and move on. As it was, the sight greeting his eyes hit him completely unprepared.





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> *comes into fandom two years late with porn*

Warren was drunk.

Correction: He was _very_ drunk. And he was looking for Max, spirited away somewhere by Chloe just like they had done back in high school. Or maybe he was looking for the exit, by now he wasn't too sure anymore. This building was fucking huge and _all_ of it seemed to be open for party goers.

It was a giant party!

And Warren found himself all alone and lost, which was unfair considering how many people were running around a few levels down. 

Whatever he was looking for, Warren decided, it was making him morose, a sad drunk. A sad drunk college student stranded in a building that Warren was getting more and more convinced didn't actually have any exits, or stairs, which was bullshit of course. He had entered it at some point after all. He hadn't been born in it!

Still, it felt like a maze.

Randomly, he opened a door. Behind it was an empty room, devoid of any people and, curiously, also devoid of any furniture. Through the giant window, Warren could see the forest outside and the light from the nearby city. It wasn't far from his college and dormitory.

Oh his sweet sweet bed. How he missed it. 

Warren closed the door again and took a sip from his drink, trying to get his thoughts lined up through the haze of alcohol. Maybe if he could rediscover his detective skills, he could actually leave or rejoin the world. 

Someone, one of his friends (who had also wandered off to somewhere that wasn't Warren's side) had told him that this had originally been an old factory which had later been purchased by some rich family and renovated into a party place. Even up here in the higher levels Warren could feel the thumping of the bass travel up his legs through the soles of his shoes.

He walked on, opening more doors as he went and found in quick succession: a bathroom, another empty room, something that looked like a kitchen, a bedroom, another bedroom-- oh! This was _that_ kind of party place. Belatedly he wondered if the night-side table also contained condoms.

A light flush dusted his face at the thought of going into one of the bedrooms with _someone_ tonight. The night was young, well relatively so, he could still find some girl not-Max or a cute guy to spend the rest of it with. But only if he found any other person beside himself first.

Not that he minded giving himself a little loving, but he generally didn’t have to join a party for that. Or drink alcohol.

He was going to look for stairs, Warren decided, opening another door with the vague hope of finding exactly those. 

If he had been less drunk and less preoccupied, the moaning behind it would have warned him to keep it closed and move on. As it was, the sight greeting his eyes hit him completely unprepared.

_A whole lot of naked skin._

There was not a shred of fabric covering _any_ part of the two people moving on the bed, dark skin against light.  
Warren's mouth dropped open at the same time his drink slid silently from suddenly nerveless fingers to shatter noisily against the ground, drawing the attention of the... couple.

"Fuck- I'm sorry!" Warren said, realizing halfway down to his knees to sweep up the shards that _now was not the right time_ and straightened again, finding himself in a sort of deer-in-the-headlight kind of state that rooted his feet to the floor a moment later.

It was a lot of naked skin. A lot of _fucking_ was going on, even if the one on top looked awfully familiar and was looking _right at him_ while the other guy was still pressed against the bed, ass slightly raised and... connected... to the other one...

Warren really had to go right now! He turned, nearly knocking into the doorframe in his hurry.

"Hey don't go."

Now with the guy speaking up, Warren realized who it was.

Hayden! Hayden back from high school, popular jock and one of the decent ones.

"You should come in," Hayden suggested. A small part of Warren piped up that the way Hayden's eyes had lit up when they had landed on Warren was reason to worry, but Warren ignored it. 

_He could blame this on the alcohol, right?_

The guy below Hayden muttered something that Warren didn't catch, but the voice was enough to tell him who it was. The slicked back blonde hair, now not so slicked back anymore as if Hayden had slid his hands through it at some point and gotten a good grip, should have given him away.

Warren hadn't seen him in years and hadn't expected to see him again. Least of all like _this_.

As if he was getting walked in on every day, Hayden continued thrusting away; light motions of his hips as if it was no big deal at all that he was fucking Nathan Prescott while Warren still stood like frozen in the doorframe, watching them. Or maybe he couldn't help himself.

"Really, you should come in,” Hayden said, “lock the door, though, we don't need more visitors."

The words were amiable enough, friendly and filled with more than just a simple invitation. They were a little breathless, but it was the sullen look that Nathan gave him when he finally turned his head and let Warren see his sweaty face which kicked him into motion. With a little fumble Warren closed the door and turned the lock.

When he turned back, Hayden had bend over Nathan's back and was whispering into his ear, but Nathan was still looking at him, gaze heavy-lidded and blue in the glare of the bedside lamp.

"Fuck off," Nathan muttered, making Hayden laugh and Warren take a step forward. Up close it was more visible how blazed the two of them were, relaxed with slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Don't worry, he's into you," Hayden assured him.

Warren doubted it, but he crossed the last distance like a doll dragged forward by it's strings until his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sat down, heavily. It was like a switch had been flipped, Nathan sighed and the sullen look disappeared to be replaced by something almost like serenity when Hayden moved again, face going slack.

From his place, Warren could see a glimpse of Nathan's cock dangling in the shadow between his legs when Hayden manhandled him a little higher onto his knees. The angle seemed to be good, because it made Nathan's mouth drop open, eyes fluttering shut while something was ignited hotly in Warren's belly.

"You look pretty _into_ Nathan already," Warren said a few beats too late.

Nathan groaned, not at all in pleasure and face turning into a grimace as if Warren's words had been physically painful for him. Meanwhile Hayden just laughed.

Warren’s face burned.

"Get your pants off if you want to join," Nathan bit out, sounding the opposite of inviting. It was a contrast, his face looked easy now, soft, despite the tone.

It was almost dream-like, unreal, when Warren opened his pants and rolled them down his legs. Alcohol, yep, he was going to blame the drinks he’d had, but shyness swept over him just as suddenly and he left on his short-sleeved shirt and his underwear, only dropping his socks on top of the pile of clothes beside the bed.

"Nathan doesn't bite," Hayden said as if that was the only reason Warren now stood half-naked beside the bed, too scared to move, "he likes you." Hayden continued, thrusting steady and slowly, rambling on, oblivious to Warren's plight. "And we've thought about having a threesome before and-"

"Shut up, Hayden," Nathan bit out, curious expression on his face as he looked up at Warren from under his lashes. He looked as if he was embarrassed, which-- Warren had only ever seen him angry or arrogant. His voice trembled a little when he spoke, but maybe it was only because Hayden was still fucking him. 

"Get your cock in me, Graham."

Heat spread out from Warren's belly as if a bunch of coals had been dropped into it. His underwear was tenting. Hayden was watching him, silently now, not easing up or slowing down.

"Are you sure I'd fit?" Warren wanted to take the words back the moment they left his mouth, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. He felt like a little boy, which was out of place considering the circumstance.

Nathan visibly gritted his teeth while Hayden snorted, hips stuttering.

"You would-" Hayden said at the same time as Nathan said, "I wasn't talking about my ass, idiot."

Blazed and drunk he shouldn't still be so eloquently, while Warren felt like a bumbling fool who put his foot in his mouth. Both of them. At the same time!

"Nate, be nice," Hayden chided, laughter still in his eyes. To Warren he said, "he's all bark and no bite."

Warren really doubted that as well, but he couldn't reply since Nathan used that moment to reach out and palm Warren none-too-gently through his underwear. Warren stumbled closer as if Nathan had pulled him in by his cock and Hayden's hand closed around the back of his neck and Warren had no choice but to steady himself on Nathan's shoulder as he was dragged into a heady kiss over Nathan's back.

Against his crotch, Nathan's hand was joined by his face. Warren _felt_ him nose against his cock through the thin fabric, opening his mouth and breathing over him, making Warren moan into Hayden's mouth. 

He felt dizzy.

Hayden slid his tongue against Warren's, teasing him while his hand held Warren in place like a vice. Not that he minded one bit; Warren was pretty sure he would have found some excuse to run otherwise. His own hand found its way into Nathan's hair and he dug his fingers into the strands as Nathan continued mouthing at him through his shorts.  
Shakily, Warren exhaled against Hayden's lips, catching his sly look just as Nathan pulled down his waistband and slid Warren's cock into his mouth. 

Just like that.

The moan that escaped Warren was downright indecent, just like Nathan's tongue pressing flat against the underside of his cock or the way the head of his cock bumped up against the back of Nathan Prescott's throat.

Nathan choked and Warren hurried to tilt his pelvis a little away, only to rock forward again a moment later when Nathan followed the motion and _swallowed_.

It was indescribable. Hayden caught his gaze and winked, pulling Warren in again by the back of the neck to plunge his tongue into his mouth once more. If they kept up the pace, Warren was going to come despite the alcohol. Already his orgasm was rushing towards him, heat curling in his belly tighter and tighter, like a spring.

Nathan swallowed around him again and the heat burst outward, leaving Warren to let out a choked warning, muffled by Hayden's mouth, as he came.

Warren's belly seized up while he pumped into Nathan's mouth, making him choke by accident. A deep flush further darkened his cheeks.

_Fuck._

So much for impressing them with his staying power. He hadn't started out with the wish, but now he would have liked for it to go on a little longer.

"Don't worry about it," Hayden said sympathetically, kissing his burning cheek affectionately, "Nate has a great mouth." The problem was more that Warren hadn't seen a lot of action ever since his last significant other had broken up with him, and finals had managed to keep him from masturbating.

That and Nathan really did have a great mouth. Who was Warren to lie about that. 

Below him, Nathan let out a frustrated moan, Warren's softening cock slipping out between his lips as Warren moved his hips away, oversensitive. Warren saw him push back into Hayden's crotch, _onto_ his cock. "Fuck me," he demanded and to Warren's surprise (he couldn't have said no to a request like that, not with how debauched Nathan was looking) Hayden pulled out.

"Bastard," Nathan hissed at him and Warren sat back on his haunches, legs trembling too much to get up and leave, and watched as Hayden grabbed Nathan around the waist and flipped him on his back.

That was...

... so hot.

Warren _stared_ wide-eyed when Nathan arched his back and moaned when Hayden plunged back into him, clawing at the sheets in frustration when Hayden stilled once more.

"Hayden, fuck me already," Nathan hissed, panting. "You've been keeping me waiting all night."

The only answer Hayden gave in turn, was to wrap a hand around Nathan's cock, making him choke on his next complaint. Meanwhile, he turned his eyes on Warren, who _still_ hadn't managed to get to his feet. Surely they didn't want him here now that he had come and was all but useless.

Of course he was wrong.

This night was just full of surprises.

"Hey Warren, right?"

Warren nodded, too dumbfounded to speak, too tongue-tied. His brain felt as if Nathan had sucked it out through his cock. Or maybe it was the lingering effect of the alcohol still coursing through his veins. A wonder that he'd come so quickly. Wasn't alcohol supposed to make you last longer? It sure hadn't done a thing for Warren.

"Get over here," Hayden continued and patted his side, where Nathan had his leg wrapped around his middle. A muscle in Nathan's thigh jumped and Warren imagined him digging the heel of his foot into Hayden's back, wordlessly trying to urge him on. The expression on his face was still sour. Warren had never seen anyone look so annoyed while getting fucked. Nathan's skin was sweaty, and Warren caught himself thinking that he really wanted to lick him all over.

Too bad that was out of the question. Nathan was out of his league, no matter what Hayden said to butter Warren up so he joined the threesome.

Sometimes Warren was too easy, which explained why he scooted over to Hayden's side. He already had an idea what he was going to do and he wasn't disappointed when Hayden told him to suck Nathan's cock. But first, Warren glanced at Nathan, trying to gauge his reaction to the request.

"Get on with it," Nathan growled as he saw his look. So much for that. No shyness to expect on that front.

Of course.

"Already on it," Warren said quickly, licking his lips when he leaned over him. Naturally, his eyes were drawn to the space between Hayden and Nathan, where Hayden's dark cock was spreading Nathan open. As if he was watching him, too, Hayden pushed Nathan's thigh towards his chest, opening him up even further for Warren's viewing pleasure.

It was only a matter of time before Warren was going to get hard again. He could already tell as he watched the thrust of Hayden's hips into Nathan's, the flushed red of Nathan's cock lying against his belly and drooling precum. Warren swallowed again.

He steadied himself on the underside of Nathan's thigh as he leaned in, while his other hand wrapped around Nathan's cock to steady him. Meanwhile, Hayden's palm settled on his back to give him space and after a moment the heel of Nathan's foot dug into the small of Warren's back, urging him on.

This was really happening. 

Again Warren licked his lips, before pulling himself together. At the first touch of his mouth, Nathan exhaled harshly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Warren saw his fingers clench in the sheets, but then he closed his eyes to better concentrate on the matter at hand.

Heh.

The noises Nathan made when Warren slid his mouth down over his cock were something else, making Warren’s cock furtively try to stir again as he listened to the breathless gasps, which turned into moans when Hayden resumed his thrusts. And this time he didn't hold back.

Nathan's whole body arched under them when Hayden pounded into him. Warren swallowed around him, when he let out a whine, and nearly choked when Nathan rocked up into his mouth, bumping the head of his cock against the back of Warren’s throat before he jerked down onto Hayden's cock in aborted motions.

Carefully, Warren's hand slid from holding back Nathan's thigh to his chest, holding his leg in place with his upper body. Then he nearly jumped when Nathan's fingers interlaced with his on his chest. Underneath their palms, Nathan's heart beat rabbit-fast.

For just a moment, Warren wanted to sit up and ask if Nathan was alright, but then he let out such a genuine moan that it only made Warren curl his tongue around the cock in his mouth, moving up and down the shaft. They had to have done it once before, for Nathan to take Hayden's cock so easily, he thought distantly. 

Nathan tasted heady, a little salty, a little bitter when precum burst on his tongue and then suddenly Nathan was coming into his mouth with a choked off cry, heel digging harshly into the small of Warren's back as he tensed. Hayden moaned as well, keeping up his pace until Warren pulled back, feeling dazed with the lingering taste of come in his mouth.

"Sorry," Nathan grunted out, but he hadn't let go of Warren's hand just yet, squeezed it instead and pulled Warren down beside him as Hayden pushed his thighs back against his chest and pounded into him, throwing all former restraint to the winds and pushing in, in, _in_ as he came. 

Afterward only the wheezing of their breaths could be heard in the room, drowning out even the thumping of the bass from below. The party was still in full swing, but up here it felt distant. 

Warren had no wish to return to it, which had probably to do with the fact that his legs still felt like jelly. Blood was rushing back into them and he straightened them out with a wince while Hayden pulled off the condom and disposed of it. Meanwhile, Nathan's feet rubbed restlessly against the sheets, not really moving otherwise until Hayden came back and laid down, pulling Nathan against him. 

Nathan let out a grumble.

"Hey, you should stay," Hayden said amicable to Warren. His fingers slid patterns over Nathan's bare shoulder.

Surprised, Warren looked at him. "Are you sure you two don't want me to leave?" Without any conscious thought, his gaze dropped down to the back of Nathan's head. _He_ wouldn't want Warren around, Warren was sure. It was a wonder he had even deigned to suck Warren's cock instead of just biting it off. Warren shuddered at the thought.

To his surprise, Hayden shook his head with a scoff. "You're judging him too hard." There was a bite to his voice and Warren felt ashamed. "If you must know, Nathan likes to cuddle." A furrow appeared between Hayden's brows and he shook his head in disappointment, as if to say that he had expected more from Warren.

But why?

The question was on Warren's tongue, but he was too tired, drunk and confused to get _that_ particular conversation going. So he only slid down the bed and scooted, carefully against Nathan's back until Prescott was sandwiched between them.  
Belatedly, Warren realized that Nathan had said nothing the whole time, as if he was asleep, but up close like this Warren could feel his back rising and falling too fast, heart racing as Warren slid a hand around to the front of his chest.

Warren pressed a kiss to the back of Nathan's neck. Maybe it made a difference.

Then his eyes slid shut.

 

"Hey."

Warren opened his eyes, flinching when that revealed Hayden's face very close to his own. "Wha'?" he murmured back. Hayden was dressed.

"I'll head down to the party," Hayden said and nodded at something he saw in Warren's eyes or maybe just at a thought he had. Warren was too confused to tell as his head sunk back down against Nathan's shoulder. Distantly, he heard the door opening and closing and then he was alone, the only company being Nathan whose back he was still curled against. The heart under his palm beat slowly, luring Warren back to sleep.

 

When he woke the second time, it was still dark outside. Not a whole lot of time could have passed, because he could still feel more than hear the bass from below. Against him, Nathan still slept, breathing slowly. 

Still half-asleep, Warren didn't even think before he pressed his mouth against Nathan's shoulder, just like he'd always done when Stella had slept over. Between his legs, his cock was stirring in interest, remembering the feel of Nathan's mouth on him, the way he had taken Hayden's cock and _moaned_.

"You better go and lock the door," Nathan's voice was quiet, muffled against his arm, but Warren still flinched at the sudden noise. "Sorry," Nathan mumbled and moved, rolling around to face him. He looked... adorable, sleepy with his hair a mess and his eyes lidded in drowsiness. At Warren's no doubt confused expression he shrugged. "Just saying if you don't want someone walking in on us." 

Warren's mouth opened and closed, watching as Nathan stretched, back popping, but no sound came out until it did. "You would fuck me again?"

"Night's still young," Nathan waved his hand around, "and you're here. So why not." He shrugged.

Right.

That wasn't exactly the enthusiasm that Warren had been hoping for, but he still moved, walking to the door and making use of the lock. When he turned back again, Nathan sat cross-legged on the bed. After crossing the room again, Warren sat down in front of him, mirroring his pose.

Nathan looked at him curiously.

"So-" Warren started. His hands were starting to sweat now that they were alone, without Hayden to grab the initiative and smooth things over. "How are you?" Sitting on a bed with Nathan Prescott felt bizarrely like having a sleepover, but with way more nudity, sex and awkwardness.

The expression on Nathan's face shifted into something a little like confusion and a lot like a sneer. "You're honestly asking me that?"

Warren shrugged, tongue-tied again and hunched his shoulders.

Nathan let out a huff and let himself fall on the bed again. For a moment he stared up at the ceiling, before he wrapped a hand around his cock and gave himself a few cursory strokes to get hard again. Warren watched dazzled as Nathan spread his legs and gestured for him to get closer.

"You know, you can just fuck me, but make it good," Nathan said, fingers digging into the sheets at he looked at Warren. 

"Do you even want to be here?" Warren asked sourly, scooting forward between Nathan's legs. His cock had given up already in the face of Nathan's scorn, but considering how attractive he was, Warren could probably get it working again. Question was, did he even want to?

Nathan raised himself up on his elbows, bringing their faces close together. "Do you?"

Up close, he looked a little less haughty. An almost imperceptible tremble shook him, but Warren only noticed because he was paying attention. 

"I do want to," Warren heard himself say, "but if you don't I'll go." He was probably sounding too earnest, too eager to be considered alluring.

Emotions passed over Nathan's face too quickly for Warren to decipher until he finally flopped back down again with a huff and a roll of his eyes. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

Some things just didn't change, but it wasn't a 'leave' so Warren was going to stay. He didn't much feel like simply shoving his cock into Nathan though.

Nathan tensed at the first brush of Warren's lips against his cheek, turning his face away. Warren swallowed down a curse. His parents had taught him not to insult the person sharing his bed. Inhale, exhale, he continued, sliding his mouth down over Nathan's jaw, feeling more than hearing his breath hitch. When Warren made to kiss his throat, Nathan ducked down his chin.

Fine, if Nathan wanted to be that way. At least he hadn't commented or mocked him. Warren wasn't about to let himself be discouraged; he took another path down over Nathan's collarbone before glancing up. Nathan's expression was hard to read, caught somewhere between confusion and something else. He stared back at Warren, wide-eyed, until Warren resumed his touching, brought up his hands to caress Nathan's sides; sliding the tips of his fingers up towards Nathan's chest and making him giggle.

"I'm ticklish," Nathan said defensively, arms curled around himself and slowly uncurling when Warren only nodded in understanding, biting down on the ‘coo’ that fought to get out of his throat.

Instead, he left a necklace of kisses around Nathan's collarbone, nibbling at the side of his neck after. This time, Nathan tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. For a moment Warren pressed his nose into the same space.

Mostly, Nathan smelled like sweat and sex, but there was the last traces of the cologne, too, which he must have used before going to the party. Warren was going to assume it was something expensive. It smelt nice.

He said so.

"Thanks," Nathan said, a beat too late, face unreadable. His arms uncurled further, fingers brushing against Warren's belly before settling on his waist, not doing anything but holding on.

Warren resumed his movement, trailing the tip of his tongue over the ridge of Nathan's collarbone once more, from one side to the other until he had reached the furthest outward point and dragged his mouth down, licking up the lingering trace of sweat that had cooled a while ago.

Meanwhile, his fingers moved upwards, meeting his lips on Nathan's nipples.

Nathan let out a hiss when Warren drew the tip of his tongue around one of them, leaving a wet trail, while he pinched the other between thumb and forefinger until it was a hard nub. His back arched, hard cock brushing up against Warren's lower belly.

"Are you always so slow?" Nathan sounded a little breathless, an edge of annoyance to his voice as his fingernails scratched likely against his sides, but Warren wasn't about to let himself be deterred.

"Yeah I am," Warren said, pinching a nipple again and enjoying the sharp inhale that invoked, "so settle in." He grinned at Nathan whose mouth dropped open in apparent surprise. Subtly, Warren pushed his own hard cock against the sheets below him and tried not to moan.  
With difficulty he concentrated back on the matter at hand, which was Nathan's body all spread out below him like a buffet, if buffets were in the habit of rolling their eyes at you.

But Warren ignored that and kept on lavishing attention on Nathan's chest until Nathan impatiently pushed him lower, making Warren chuckle. For a moment he resisted before he went, if slowly. Carefully, he trailed his hands down from Nathan's heaving chest, counting his ribs and hiding his twisting mouth against Nathan’s skin at how too pronounced they were. 

Jesus, someone should take him out to eat a few more times.

He pushed the thought down that it could be him. One night spend in bed together didn't make them friends _or_ more.

Nathan's stomach rose against his lips with a breath, a gasp, as Warren slid his tongue from his solar plexus to his belly button and around it while his hands caressed the skin on either side of his face. The legs cradling him trembled, squeezing him between them as Nathan bucked up and shoved his hard cock against Warren’s belly.

"Can you kiss me a little lower, too?" Nathan asked, voice breathless as he stared down at him. Warren met his gaze and tilted his head. His face was red, he knew that. His cheeks were burning, but at least Nathan was in no better state. All traces of anger or mocking had disappeared, leaving a man in this bed that Warren wouldn’t mind spending some more time with. 

"Like this?" Warren replied, and trailed his mouth over Nathan's lower belly, veering off to the side once he reached his groin. He felt the tip of Nathan's cock brush the underside of his chin, but he ignored it in favor of dragging his nails over the inside of Nathan’s thighs, letting his mouth to soothe the sting after.

"Asshole," Nathan hissed and Warren saw him drop his head back against the pillow when he glanced up at him from under his lashes. It surprised him that Nathan hadn’t tried to push him onto his cock yet. Warren pressed his grin into Nathan's skin. His hands wrapped briefly around Nathan's ankles and slid over the top of his feet, thumbs digging into his soles until Nathan snorted out a laugh, before he moved up again.

The moan that Nathan let out when Warren finally wrapped a hand around his cock and touched his tongue to the shaft, was positively sinful, _wanton_. Warren dug his fingers into the cheeks of Nathan's ass and idly pulled them apart, letting his thumbs slide between them as he moved up and down Nathan's cock. He didn't go down far, he wasn't a pro and he didn't particularly feel like gagging, unlike Nathan.

The brush of Nathan's fingers through his hair took him by surprise. He looked up. Nathan had moved up to his elbow, one arm outstretched. He was biting his bottom lip, but stopped when he saw Warren looking. "Can you kiss me lower, too?"

For a moment, Warren thought he meant his _feet_ until he nervously moved his thumb and brushed up against Nathan's hole again, invoking a hitched breath. "Yeah," Nathan gasped.

Warren... hadn't thought about that, but his hesitation must have been taken as agreement, because Nathan moved up a little on the bed and turned on his belly, moved up to his hands and knees. Now it was Warren's turn to gasp, inhale sharply at the none-so-subtle request. His cheeks, if possible, flushed even deeper and he moved onto his knees, sitting up and leaned over Nathan's back.

"Coward," Nathan muttered when Warren only pressed chapped lips to his shoulder. Warren wasn't even going to deny it, he was too scared to put his mouth on _that_ part of Nathan. Instead his cock brushed up against Nathan's ass and Warren realized that like this could simply sink into him with nothing more than a thrust.

Not yet, he decided. Instead, he slid his hands up and down Nathan's side while his mouth followed the line of Nathan's spine. Nathan arched his back into it and Warren let one of his palms slip around, under and over Nathan's stomach, catching hold of his cock.

A moan rattled out of Nathan's chest, vibrating through Warren's in turn as he jerked him off. At the same time, his mouth reached the dimples at the base of his back. 

Warren was torn.

He caught Nathan's eyes over his shoulder and sat back on his haunches. Nathan was trembling all over, sweaty and chest heaving. Warren took hold of the globes of his ass, pulling them apart and peering between them.

Nathan's hole glistened with leftover lube from where Hayden had fucked him and Warren's belly clenched at the thought of what he'd look like if Hayden hadn't used a condom, but would have spilled inside of Nathan instead. Carefully, Warren pushed a thumb over the furl of skin and at hearing Nathan's soft moan, pushed the tip of his thumb inside. His finger was slick when he pulled it back out and feeling suddenly bold, Warren leaned forward and licked over Nathan's hole. It didn't taste much like anything at all, except for the lube. The noise that Nathan let out was the true reward, enough so that Warren continued, leaving little kitten licks over his skin.

"Please," Nathan choked out, making something inside of Warren jolt.

After a moment’s hesitation, he pushed the tip of his tongue into Nathan's hole. The resulting high-pitched whine made his own cock jerk in sympathy and he thrusted his tongue inside in a mimicry of what he _really_ wanted to do with other parts of his body. In his hand, Nathan was slickening his palm with his precum. 

It was heady.

When Nathan's arms gave out and he pressed his face into the pillow, Warren pulled back.  
Nathan was a sight to behold with his ass raised, back arched and trembling. "Come on," he gasped out, turning his head so he could glance at Warren out of the corner of his eyes and Warren nodded. Words had left him. His face was burning and he was so hard it hurt.

Taking hold of his cock, he wasted no further time in pushing into Nathan, letting out a moan as his slick channel wrapped around him. He was _tight_ , even though Hayden had fucked him only a few hours before. Warren hung his head, eyes squeezing shut as he fought not to move, not yet. 

“Move, damn it!” Nathan hissed, pushing back into him and it was as if something inside of Warren snapped. He groaned at the sensation of Nathan’s channel squeezing down on him, as he pounded away, drawing moans out of the body below him and letting out a few of his own. Within minutes, hours, he was losing track of time, his legs started shaking from the exertion and he pulled out.

"What the fuck, Graham?" Nathan choked out, pushing himself upright as Warren pulled him down on top of himself. "Oh," Nathan murmured, endearingly flustered, too, as he straddled Warren and sank back on his cock with a flutter of his lashes. Warren grabbed onto his waist, both to have something to steady his own shaking and to help Nathan move up and down his cock, hole clenching ever so often around him and making Warren groan. He sat up and caught Nathan around the waist, nosing mindlessly against Nathan's throat and sucking a bruise into his skin. Nathan's fingers carded through his hair as he hissed and then Warren moaned again when Nathan dragged his head back and slanted their lips together.

Warren’s mouth dropped open in surprise and Nathan took that chance to dart his tongue inside, slide against his teeth and coaxing Warren’s own tongue into motion.

Almost as an afterthought, Warren fumbled a hand into the space between them and wrapped it around Nathan's cock, helping him along and swallowing his moan as he came with a choked noise a while later, spilling between their bellies. Nathan panted into his mouth, screwing his ass down onto Warren and _clenching_. Warren opened his mouth against Nathan's throat as he followed him over the edge, crying out.

Then Nathan sank all the way down onto him, settling on his lap. His arms were around Warren's shoulders and Warren dragged his mouth upwards along Nathan's throat until he found his again. The kiss that followed was sweeter than anything Warren would have thought possible, coming from Nathan. His tongue slid against the seam of Warren's lips, teasing between them until Warren opened up under him once more.

A while after, Warren wasn’t sure how long, Nathan got up and Warren watched him get dressed, sitting on the bed. 

“So, uh,” Warren cleared his throat, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded, “was it any good for you, too?”

Nathan hesitated before he pulled his shirt down the rest of the way over his belly. They stared at each other and Warren swallowed nervously when Nathan's palms cupped his face; leaning in for a kiss. It wasn’t much of an answer, but it was still nice.

"Give me your phone?" Nathan asked, carefully, when he pulled back. Most likely it was only Warren’s imagination that he was looking a little flushed in the low light.

"Uh," Warren said and, with a flush heating up his own face _again_ , fumbled his phone out of his discarded pants.

For a moment Nathan stared down at the screen before typing in what Warren was going to presume was his number. A small smile graced his face when he handed it back to Warren. "Call me when you want to hook up again."

As if it was that easy, but Warren nodded and watched him go. "See you around."


End file.
